


Overdue with No Extension

by BellyLoveErotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Graphic Sex, Initial Labor Denial, Kinktober 2019, Labor kink, Multi, Original Fiction, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Birth, Public Humiliation, Public Labor, Semi-Public Sex, Stubborn Woman in Labor, birth kink, erotic birth, graphic birth, loving relationship, orgasmic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyLoveErotica/pseuds/BellyLoveErotica
Summary: Meg has been working hard all semester to ace her final paper and finals. Unfortunately, her overdue babies decide to make an untimely arrival.Archive Warning - graphic sex, graphic birth, masochistic humiliation, birth denial (to a point), erotic birth, sexual acts during birth.Extremely kinky - PROCEED ONLY IF YOU DARE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!





	1. The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, birth/pregnancy kinksters! Let me know what you think in the comments!

** _Overdue with No Extension_ **  
_Part I - The Best Laid Plans_

It was finals week, and Meg only had one writing project left to finish, and a day full of finals. Every morning it was harder to get up and move around, as she came nearer to her due date, and then passed it. She was so exhausted all of the time, and always sweaty. According to her calculations, she was a week overdue, but couldn't afford to miss the end of the semester finals and projects, so she'd been doing everything she could to make sure not to go into labor. Her belly felt ENORMOUS, and none of her maternity clothes even fit properly anymore. She was sure she was carrying at least twins, or perhaps one really _huge_ baby. They kicked constantly and shifted around like they were play-fighting in her gut, often knocking the wind out of her and causing her to grunt awkwardly in the middle of class or a conversation. She had gotten so big that everyone was wary of her, just sure she would pop at any moment, always ready to run away so they didn't have to deal with the drama and mess.

She was in the library, doing some final research for her term paper, when she felt the first baby fully drop and engage in her pelvis. She moaned with the sudden shift and pain, but could breathe better, although now the weight was pressing on her bladder and intestines. The other students burning the midnight oil looked over with cross faces, annoyed at the noise. Seeing the state she was in, one or two looked concerned, but soon went back to their studying when it didn’t look like she was in any serious distress, at least for the moment. She now had tons of pressure in her lower belly and pussy, which felt wet and engorged suddenly.

She texted her boyfriend Paul, who was working at the circulation desk that night. “Hey, sweetie - I think one of the babies just dropped. I’m worried.”

She shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable and focus on reading about medieval Italian history. Her belly felt firm and hot, very tight. Her breasts thrummed with sensitivity as well, straining in the fabric of her bra. Her button-down shirt was now visibly bulging at the buttons. She couldn’t afford to get more clothes this late in the semester. All of her financial aid money had already been spent on housing and the few maternity clothes she already owned. She had tried to be more modest by wearing a tank top underneath the buttoned shirt, but it only served to push her breasts more up and out, so that jiggly cleavage bulged tantalizingly above the low-slung collar.. She only wore a plaid mini-skirt, hoping that more airflow down below would help keep her cooler, with little effect. Her skin constantly felt tight and prickly, as if she was about to shed her skin like a reptile. She hadn’t seen Paul today, but had come over to study after his shift had started.

“Where are you, babe?” he texted back.

“On the third floor in the reading room. Trying to finish my paper on politics in the medieval Italian city states.”

“Sounds riveting.”

“I wish it was! It would help distract me from how uncomfortable I feel!”

“I’ll be right up, gorgeous.”

When Paul reached the reading room and saw his girlfriend balanced on the edge of the seat of her chair, he felt a throb in his pants. Her legs slightly spread, she unconsciously panted in short, sharp huffs, swiveling her hips agitatedly, trying to get comfortable, which caused her breasts to bulge up and threaten to overflow her tank top. Her shirt was dangerously close to bursting its buttons and send them ricocheting around the room. Her skirt had no hope of stretching across any part of her belly, so her bare lower abdomen rested between her thighs on the chair, exposed. She looked gorgeous. Radiant. Her dark red hair hung long around her shoulders, some curls clinging to the damp sides of her face. Her mouth was parted, and she kept biting her lower lip as the babies shifted uncomfortably, which made her lips look beestung and succulent. Without realizing she did it, he saw her inadvertently reach down below her skirt to stroke her panties, assuming she was trying to make sure she wasn’t bulging out down there, too. He watched as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back a bit, rubbing her clit through the thin fabric, trying to ease her pain. His penis pulsed larger in his pants, and he was grateful that he had on a cardigan on as well, because he was sure his hard-on would soon become visible.

“Hey, sweetie,” he whispered as he got close to her, so she wouldn’t be surprised. She turned and looked up at him, smiling weakly. 

“I’ve still got at least six more hours of work and studying to do,” she said forlornly.

“Here, why don’t I help you gather up your things, and you can work in one of the back offices that’s empty overnight? I’d much rather you were close to me that carrying this stuff all over the place on your own.”

“Okay,” she acquiesced. She struggled to rise out of her seat, leveraging herself up by using one elbow on the table and one on the chair to extract herself. Paul put his hands under her arms, helping to lift her, but unfortunately witnessed the tantalizing view down her too small top, a lightning bolt of desire shooting straight to his balls as he glimpsed large compressed breasts, and shifting, massive belly. He accidentally grazed the sides of her breasts as he helped raise her up, causing her to gasp with the sensation. He realized that he could see her nipples clearly, thick and beginning to leak, through the layers of her bra, tank top, and button-down shirt. Without realizing he did it, he shifted closer in with his body, rubbing his cock, still inside his underwear and trousers, against the back of the wooden chair like a rutting dog. He inadvertently echoed her moan, and felt his briefs dampen as his cock leaked pre-cum.

Once she was up, he grabbed all her books and carried her backpack for her. She walked with an even more distinct waddle than she had earlier in the day, both hands kneading into her back, which distended her globe even further. Her hips appeared wider, with her belly definitely drooping between her thighs now, even when she was just walking, not sitting.

He took her to the spare office, empty since one of the staff had retired, and got her all set up to work at the desk. There was also a small two-seater couch in the office, so he mentioned she might use that if she needed to take some weight off of her hips and back.

“Just about anything I do right now is still going to make me uncomfortable, but thanks. If I lie on my back too long, I’ll have to get up to pee more often, with the babies pressing on my bladder. And getting up and down sloshes them a lot more often.”

“Ok, sweetie. You know your body best. Just let me know what you need.”

“Could you massage my shoulders and back, love?” she asked, beginning to knead her belly to ease the tautness.

“Sure,” he said, positioning himself behind her chair. He pressed the heels of his palms into her shoulders and lower back to help release tension. After a while, he could see her visibly relax more for a moment. But then suddenly, her muscles bunched up again, as she inhaled a gasp, clutching at the widest girth of belly.

“What is it?!” he asked.

“It’s nothing, love. I think it’s just a Braxton Hicks contraction, with the babies settling into place, getting ready to angle the right way, I imagine I’ll have a lot more twinges. I think once I relaxed, the other baby shifted his head down. The base of my belly and bowl of my pelvis feel really full, and my thong is digging into my belly as well as my ass.”

“I’m so sorry, my sweet,” he said, massaging her shoulders more, and reaching down behind to rub her lower back. His face flushed with his embarrassment over how turned on he was by hearing her talking about feeling uncomfortable and full with his babies. He found himself rubbing his crotch against the back of this chair as well, wishing it were her bare back, and that they were naked at home in bed. But Meg was stubborn, and determined to graduate on time, so he knew there would be no talk about her taking an incomplete and postponing her finals.

As he leaned in to work on her lower back, he found himself drawn to the scent of her, her hair, her fertile musk, and the view of her round ripe body, positioned above legs spread more widely than usual to accommodate her enormous belly. As he looked down on her, he saw a ripple flow over her belly, perhaps movement from one of the babies, and then noticed her belly seem to clench in on itself, as she uttered a low groan. “Oh, god, I’d better not be going into labor. I can’t! Not until after my finals,” she pleaded with her body.

His dick throbbed at the mention of labor. He felt like an absolute pervert.

“I’m sure this is just Braxton Hicks, like you said. And even if it is somehow actual labor, first babies take a really long time to come. I did some reading, and contractions can randomly start a few days ahead before they actually become consistent. When they come regularly and in shorter intervals between, that’s when you can tell you’re in real labor. Your tests will be aced and over by the time you need to go to the hospital.”

“God, I hope so,” she complained crankily, rubbing slowly on either side of her belly. It’s firm, massive shape made him hot as hell. He couldn’t help himself - he reached down and brushed her hair aside, kissing the side of her neck and licking the spot just behind her left ear that he knew made her crazy. She flinched, moaning pleasurably this time, as her sensitive skin rose in goose bumps along both arms and her nipples stood at attention under her shirt. “Oooh, Paul!” she moaned, a ripple of pleasure rolling through her this time. One of her hands rose to squeeze her own breast, the other reaching down below her giant belly, and he couldn’t tell what she was doing. With a rush of blood to his cock, he realized she was masturbating.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Meg,” he breathed, bowing back down, continuing to taste the length of her neck. She pressed back into him, and rubbed herself harder. He reached down with his left hand and made sure that breast got attention as well, brushing his right lightly along her side, caressing her taut belly and arm. She abandoned her breast and reached her other hand below as well. He kneaded her breast more roughly, as another surge of blood filled his cock, knowing, but not being able to see, that she thrust her fingers inside her engorged pussy while she rubbed her clit. Her breasts were plump and ripe, full to bursting in preparation for feeding their offspring, and as he massaged the massive, soft flesh and rolled her thick nipple between his forefinger and thumb, Paul realized her bra and shirt were becoming damp with milk, and now nearly transparent, her dark areolas clearly visible through the cloth. Sticking his fingers in his mouth, he sucked the sweet, rich taste of his lover’s breast milk. The fact that it was already coming in for their babies, and so easily extruded, was usually _was_ a sign that a woman would give birth before too long. “Oh, my fucking god,” he growled, low and deep in her hear, pumping her breast faster, causing more milk to flow.

“Could I… could I… suck your tits?” he asked, ashamed of himself, pelvis rocking with need behind her. “You are so fucking hot and taste so sweet and delicious. Since we can’t fuck, maybe it would be okay if I just sucked on you?”

“Uhhhhnnn, ooooohhh,” she groaned, reaching her fingers as far into herself as she could, given that she had to reach around her bulging belly to do so. At this point, she couldn’t deny him anything, even though she knew that orgasming, even without penetration, might send her into full labor. She hefted herself up and lowered herself onto the sofa, despite her earlier protest. It would be easier to cuddle with him there than to have him standing over her. She waddled over and lowered herself down as gracefully as she could, which was unfortunately not graceful at all, considering how low the couch was.

“Come here, gorgeous,” she said to him, her eyes heavy-lidded. The back of her mind screamed that she needed to move away from him, splash her face in cold water, and get back to work. But feeling his touch and hearing his soothing voice made everything so much better, and she’d never been able to say no to him.

Paul watched her as she changed seats, turned on even by how difficult it had become recently for her to walk, as the birth of their babies neared. Her hips, which had always been voluptuous, had shifted wider when the baby dropped, stretching the seams of her pleated skirt, and she hobbled and swayed, first one leg planted, then the other, stepping wider to propel her forward.

He realized he should probably make sure there was no one in the area, just to be certain they weren’t interrupted. If they got caught, he would definitely lose his student worker position, and he needed every dollar he could earn.

He walked out into the main foyer area and didn’t see anyone, nor in the stack area behind. He decided to put the bell for service farther out on the desk, out of view of the office, with a sign requesting that someone ring for help if needed, so that he could go back and just leave the door open a crack while they were together.

When he returned, he found that she had removed her shirt, tank top and bra. “Oh my god, that feels so much better,” she said, fanning herself with a catalogue. “I was so hot and it felt like all of my clothes were digging into my skin.”

She had left her skirt on, thank god, and was radiating fertility goddess glory, as if the sofa was her throne. He noticed that her thong was also in the heap of clothing, though, and his dick seared with desire, dripping with pre-cum, just knowing that her pussy was now exposed below her short pleated skirt. She had a _very_ naughty school-girl vibe going on, and he could control himself no longer. 

He unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants, shifting them and his drawers down off his hips, but didn’t fully remove them, with the logic that if someone rang the bell, he could tuck everything away more quickly again. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, between her thighs spread wide on the couch, his throbbing, swollen dick sprung from the thicket of pubic hair, now liberated from the confines of his briefs. He couldn’t even speak as he reverently leaned forward, taking her left breast into his mouth and suckling, rubbing his hands along her rock hard belly, his swollen cock brushing against the underside, basting her with pre-cum. He pulled long and hard on the nipple, gulping down his girlfriend’s milk, stretching it longer with the friction. She cried out, suddenly orgasming, as her body was overwhelmed by the new sensation. With the ripple of climax came another clench of both her belly and pussy, and she groaned harder, grabbing his hair and fairly crushing him onto her breast. His dick and bare chest grazed against her belly with the motion, and he felt himself shoot his load against her the underside of her massive stomach. Suddenly, violently, his hips bucked and thrust his sensitive cock against her hot, straining skin, spraying his semen in ragged spurts. She moaned loudly and uncontrollably as she pulled his head up to her face and began to kiss him deeply, rocking her naked pussy against the fabric of her skirt and edge of the sofa. She leaned back, exposing her swollen, engorged pussy, and grabbed his dick in her hand, rubbing it against her folds and the moisture leaking out of her. Her water hadn’t broken yet, thank god, but her passage was wet and ready.

“Oh, fuck, oh, FUCK!” he cried, unable to control his volume. He tongue-fucked her mouth as he plunged his fingers into her pussy to see just how things were currently situated. Her cervix still seemed closed, and while he could feel that there was less space in her passage because of how low the babies were sitting, he didn’t feel a head, so he began thrusting first two, then three, then four fingers in and out, attempting to stretch and relax her.

Her hips bucked and her swollen labia writhed against his hand, as he felt her come again, clenching down on his fingers. Her breasts were actively leaking now, spraying milk of their own accord, her belly slick with her own fluids. “**_I need you inside me!_**” she grunted low and gutturally. While his brain screamed, _No, we shouldn’t! We might break your water,_ his cock was currently in charge and only demanded to be buried deep in the nirvana of her pussy. He gently helped her back up off the sofa and turned her around so that her ass was aimed at his dripping member. She balanced against the back of the sofa with her hands, stabilized by her widely-spread knees on the sofa cushion, opening her entrance invitingly for him.

He leaned down and lapped into her pussy with his thick tongue before grabbing her by both hips and shoving himself inside her. He was still conscious enough of what he was doing to go slowly, and not as deeply as he used to before she was this far along, but he felt her muscular interior walls hot, wet, and tight around his shaft, and very nearly came again immediately. When she felt him enter her, she panted hard and pushed her hips back so that his cock slid deeper despite his restraint, grunting with desire and need, “Uhhnnn uhn uhn... oh, fuck I love the feel of your cock so deep inside me!” Soon, he didn’t even need to move his hips as he stood in place and she pumped hard and deep against his cock, working herself into a frenzy, her heavy breasts swaying with the motion, short skirt hiked up around her waist and back, belly hard and tight. He felt her come extremely hard on his cock, convulsions attempting to pulverize his dick, her belly bulging then constricting with another strong contraction. She cried out loudly as she came, with the pleasure and pain of the co-mingled sensations. He couldn’t hold back any longer and shot hot semen inside her, causing her leg muscles to spasm with the force of yet another climax, the force of which sprayed his seed back out around his cock, leaking over the front of his pants.

Once they had stopped shuddering against one another, a cold fear gripped him. Had anyone in the library heard? What if someone walked in and caught them? What if he had to go help someone, and his pants were covered with spooge? As he pulled out, he had an even more acute fear - what if that blast of come hadn’t just been his jizz and her lubricating juices, but her water breaking?

She perched on the sofa, still on her knees, and by the tension in her shoulders, he could tell she was having similar worries. She grabbed her too small button-up shirt from where she had tossed it and wiped at her vagina, trying to clear away all the semen so that she could check her opening to see what was going on. She reached inside tentatively with a couple of fingers, and while her interior felt hot and slick with semen and was still clenching with the last few spasms of the orgasm, she still didn’t feel a baby’s head, or anything that seemed like it might be more diluted than come. She checked the floor and short of the spew on his pants, it didn’t seem like anything was on the floor either. She breathed a sigh of relief and sank back down to sit on the sofa. “My water didn’t break,” she said, smiling exhaustedly at him.

Her hair was even more damp and matted around her face, sweat beading on her brow, breasts, and belly. A warm heat radiated through his chest. “Oh, my love, you are so gorgeous and perfect!” he said, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly this time, their lust slaked for the moment. “I can’t wait to start our family together! I know you were wanting to wait for the perfect time when we had enough money, but I think we should get married this summer, after you’ve had some time to recover from the births. I love you so much and don’t want to wait another semester!”

She reached up, tears in her eyes, and kissed him softly back. “That sounds like a plan darling! But first, I need to finish this damned paper and get these finals out of the way!”

She donned her bra, tank-top, and thong once more, hoping to resist the temptation to touch each other further by covering herself with the scant clothing, but stuffed her soiled shirt into her backpack, since it was covered in come. _I bet that will be stiff as anything by the end of the day today_, she thought.

Paul dried the front of his pants as best he could, stuffing his troublesome dick back into his briefs, pulling his pants back on. He left his shirt untucked over his pants, which hid most of the mess. If anyone asked, he planned to tell them that he’d spilled creamer on his crotch when he was making his coffee earlier, knowing they likely wouldn’t believe it.

They both went back to work - he at the front desk, entering new library items into the catalog, and she in the empty office, tapping away at her paper on her laptop. Relatively speaking, they both were pretty productive after their tryst. The pleasure had helped relieve some of Meg’s discomfort, and since she was tucked away back in the room, Paul wasn’t catching as many glimpses of her fertile, hyper-sexy body. He checked in on her from time to time, and she had to get up a couple of times to use the restroom, but luckily there was a private one in the office suite so that she didn’t have to walk far. By 6 am, she was wrapping up her paper and printing the hard copy to turn in.

Pleased with herself, she stood up and stretched, pressing her hands into her lower back to ease the tension. As she stood, she heard a sudden ‘pop’, and a torrent of amniotic fluid gushed out from between her legs, soaking her underwear, socks, shoes, and surely ruining the office carpet. “Oh, fuck, Paul!” she called. “My goddamned water just ruptured!”

Paul ran in, a look of horror on his face. “I’ll call an ambulance - we’ve got to get you to the hospital!”

“No, no, no,” she said, shaking her head in denial. “I can do this. Things still aren’t that far along. My last final is at 1 pm for my Women’s Studies class. I can make it that long.”

He seemed to not be able to hear what she was saying, as his began to talk out loud, his brain churning. “Okay. I’ve got to call Monique to see if she can cover the front desk. I’ll call the ambulance, which can take you to the hospital and then I can join you when Monique shows up…” He absent-mindedly threw a bunch of paper towels down on the chair and the floor around the desk. “I can turn your paper in for you… at least that’s finished. Your teacher _has_ to give you an extension… Maybe you can take your finals in a couple of weeks…”

A grunt of pain escaped Meg as a searing contraction ground through her belly. She bounced her hips and thighs in a slight dip for a few moments, hands kneading into the soreness radiating from her lower back. She stood and swiveling her hips in figure 8s, trying to relieve the constriction in her back and hips. “NO!” she growled, “I can DO this. I DON’T WANT AN EXTENSION. I am ready for these tests, and want to enjoy my summer with you and the babies.”

He shook his head, taking her by the shoulders and trying to guide her back down in the seat. As she moved, more water sloshed out of her vagina. “Darling, you’re not being rational. Our babies are more important than these tests. Your HEALTH is more important than these tests.”

She crinkled her nose at the mess her body was making, trying not to think about just how much more gross things would soon get. “_No!_” she said through clenched teeth. “Don’t patronize me, Paul. This is my choice, and I am _going_ to take _ALL_ of my finals today. Now please pack my computer for me and put my paper in my backpack. I need to sit down for a minute.”

With a worried look, he did as she asked, fearing her temper more than the thought of her giving birth in the middle of a classroom. He brought her a glass of water, checked to make sure she wasn’t in too much pain, and then called Monique, the student worker who was supposed to start at 9 am, planning to ask if she could come in a little early. She knew they were expecting, and hopefully she’d spot him a solid.

When he got off the phone, he went back in to check on Meg. She could tell from his expression that it wasn’t good news.“Unfortunately, she has a final at 8 am, so she can’t come earlier than 9 as scheduled. If you can hang on that long, I’ll drive you to your first final so you can turn in the paper and take your test.”

Meg shifted from side to side in the chair restlessly, still occasionally leaking fluids. Her heaving breasts were also drenched in sweat and milk, her bra and tank top soaked through, beginning to smell a little sour. Paul was both extremely turned on and mortified that she would soon be walking around in this condition. After curling in on herself for a few minutes, riding out another contraction, she shakily stood up.

“I’m sorry, love - my first final is also at 8, and I can’t miss it. That one has the most riding on it, with points from both the test and term paper making up a significant portion of the points for the semester,” she paused, closing her eyes and groaning, rotating her hips to ease the tension, as she wrapped her hands around his neck for support. He was instantly hard again feeling her rock-hard, convulsing belly rub heavily against his own. “Nnnnnnnnnnnggggg, aaaaahh hah hah,” she moaned, letting her hips sink low, trusting him to take much of her weight. She bounced and thrust her hips rhythmically in a wide-legged stance.

“Oh, fuuuuck, babe!” Paul moaned, supporting her under her arms, lips kissing the top of her hair. His dick swelled fiercely, straining against the inside of his pants once more as he looked down at her from above, voluptuous breasts damp and heaving, belly convulsing, hips gyrating, and pictured her plump pink pussy lips, sadly now out of sight, still dripping with their various fluids and a few hours from now, spreading wider as their baby’s head pushed through. “Oh…. fuuuuck,” he said, holding her tight as she moved, listening to her body. “You are the most beautiful, powerful, gorgeous woman I know. I know this makes me a pervert, but I love seeing you like this, straining, full with out babies, and working so hard to bring them into the world. God, I wish we could just stay here and do this all day, and I could help you keep coming to alleviate the pain!”

“MMMMMmmmmmm,” was all she could reply in response, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She tossed her head in an attempt to get the hair out of her eyes, but only succeeded in plastering it to her forehead. When she was able to stand once again, she rose back up and hugged him as tightly as she could, mashing her giant belly and breasts against him in a fierce hug, drawing his head down to hers and French-kissed him deeply.

“My love, I want that more than anything, too,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes. “I want to just labor here, left to ourselves, with your lips, hands, and dick keeping me in a state of bliss while we birth these babies together. But unfortunately, I have to be realistic and get moving, since both my body and these babies have decided that today is the day. I have _got_ to get out of here. This place is stifling, and I’m afraid if I stay, you’ll make me orgasm the babies out before I can make it to my tests. A walk will do me good anyway.”

“But, but… I can’t leave until Monique gets here!”

“That’s okay, honey! You wait here for her. I’m going to start walking to my 8 am class. The cool air will feel good, and it will take me forever to make it down two blocks anyway. With any luck, I will still be laboring the next few hours and we can birth the babies together after my last final.”

“No, _absolutely NOT_!” he insisted, blocking the doorway.

“Darling,” she said sweetly, picking up a letter opener from the desk. “Unless you want me to shiv you with this, you had best get out of my _way_!” She demonstrated her ferocity by waving the letter opener menacingly in his direction, while supporting herself with one stiff arm on the desk. Her belly writhed visibly again as she winced, but she stalwartly waddled forward.

Paul paused, taking a deep breath and looking at her very seriously. He could battle the woman that he loved and delay her longer from her goals, or he could assist her as best he could for as long as he could. And he had a cell phone, so if necessary, he could call 911 in a split second.

“Okay,” he said, caving. “Okay. Your 8 am class is where you turn in your paper, correct? We should at least be able to get you to that one. CALL ME if things start getting too intense, okay? Right AFTER you call 911. We need to be able to get you help as quickly as possible if you need it.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, standing up straighter and smiling glumly. “Now please, help me get this backpack onto my back. I’m going to start heading to Bauer Hall. They have a café there where I can wait until the classroom opens up. Maybe I’ll be able to stop sloshing out before I get there.”

He awkwardly helped get her arms through her shoulder straps, making sure her computer and paper were easy to get to if she could manage to get the backpack off again. He placed her cell phone firmly in her hand, ready to voice-dial if she needed to. Cupping her face, he kissed her longingly, worried about all the things that could go wrong, but then stepped aside. “You had better goddamned call for help when you need it,” he said.

Shifting her backpack to get a little more comfortable, Meg stood as straight as she could, and proudly trudged out the door, massive belly leading the way. “I love you,” she said, turning back to him as she left. “It will all be okay, I promise. And I’ll call you or 911 if I need help.”

***

Meg strode slowly out the library and down the sidewalk, stopping for breaks every 15 feet or so for breath and to steady herself. Her thighs trembled occasionally with strain and exhaustion, but she kept moving forward. As she made it to the first intersection, she felt another contraction begin in the small of her back and barrel through her belly and legs. She gasped breathlessly, clutching the cross-walk pole for dear life as she resisted squatting for all she was worth. _If I get down there_, she thought, _I won’t get back up until my babies are born_.

“Hey, are you okay?” another student waiting for the light asked.

“Yes,” she choked out, her barely calm demeanor broken by another heaving grunt. “I’m fine. Having a great day! Huuh--Uhhhnnn!” 

The student looked at her worried, and a bit horrified. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call someone for you?”

“I… don’t… need… help!” she said in staccato bursts through another searing pain, attempting to smile, but mostly looking menacing.

“Okay, if that’s how you want it,” the student said, and made a beeline to take another route to class.

The light changed, and she trudged up the next block. She managed to pause only occasionally, bending over slightly, hands on her knees, as she waited for each contraction to pass. When they did, she raised up as straight as she could, head held high, trying her best to maintain her composure, despite the incredulous and often repulsed looks she was receiving. The pains couldn’t be more than 5 minutes apart now, and despite her wishes, she knew her labor was progressing much more quickly than usual. Perhaps walking that far wasn’t a good idea after all.

At the next stoplight, another hard contraction hit and she rode it out as before, leaning against the pole for support and resisting getting down low. She could feel her cervix opening, and the first baby’s head beginning to shift it wider. Fear gripped her, and she ignored when people spoke to her now. Instead, she just struggled stolidly forward, her legs wide apart with each stride, feeling as if the baby’s head should already be crowning, even though it was nowhere close. _It gets worse from here_, she thought. _Somehow it gets worse from here_.

By the time she made it to Bauer Hall, she had actually managed to stop gushing with each step, as she had hoped. She wasn’t sure what that meant for the babies, without their amniotic fluid to protect them, but she couldn’t think about that now. She bought a large bottle of smart water with electrolytes and an energy bar at the café, and eased herself down into a wide chair at a corner table, where she wouldn’t be enclosed in the middle of everything. As she ate, she began to feel really nauseous, though, as the contractions grew in intensity, so she just threw the bar away, instead just holding onto her phone and water for dear life, leaning against the arm of the chair with each spasm, trying to give her hips more room as the baby dropped lower.

There was a clear line of demarcation for how close other breakfast-goers were willing to sit near her. Most took one look at her moaning, grunting, cringing form and just decided to take their food elsewhere. She felt massive and gross and wondered if any of these people would ever speak to her again. But her labor helped keep her from worrying about all that, as her focus grew more and more internal, both on delaying delivery as long as she could, and on the Herculean goals she had set for herself today.

As 8 am drew closer, she picked up her backpack and lugged it on again, drawing her shoulders back and pushing her boobs and belly out obscenely. She was rather surprised someone hadn’t called an ambulance yet without asking, or insisted on driving her to the hospital. Not that she would go - she had to finish out her finals, but it would have been nice for someone to show some compassion, rather than just avoid her in horror.

She went to the bathroom before heading out, as her bladder couldn’t take all the stress anymore, and afterward decided to insert two fingers inside herself to check her progress. It was extremely difficult to reach around her massive belly, but she was able to hike a leg up on the toilet seat and shift her belly to the side so she was able to reach past her tightening globe, causing more amniotic fluid to gush from her opening. She was at least a good 6 centimeters, which explained the intense nausea, as she was already moving from active labor and nearing the transitional phase, where she would dilate from 7 to the full 10 cm and have no choice but to begin pushing. Her cervix felt at least 90% effaced, meaning it was nearly thin enough for the first baby to slip into her birth canal.

_I am so fucked!_ she thought to herself. _I have to at least turn in my paper for the first class and then I can see how things go._

She stood up once more, pressing her hand against the wall for balance as she trudged over to the sink to wash her face. She rode out another wave of contractions with her arms resting against the counter, legs wide and ass out, moaning low and painfully as she swayed her hips side to side, hoping to help alleviate the pain and tension. When the contraction finally released, she shuffle-walked into the hallway, the goal of her first class in sight at the end of the hall.

Meg managed to make it all the way to the classroom before she began to feel the next pangs building. As quickly as she could, she dropped her term paper off on the professor’s desk and picked up her blue book and multi-page final, hoping to get this done as quickly as possible so she could get out of here and rest.

The chairs and desks in this room were bolted to the floor, giving very little room for people with larger frames. She slid into the seat sideways and attempted to discreetly press her bulk in between, but found there was nowhere near enough space for her massive belly to fit if she sat up straight.

At first, she tried to see if she could press her belly below the edge of the desk, the enormous globe between her thighs forcing her legs wider apart, her soft milky breasts propped up on top of the writing surface. She was able to take her test for a few questions this way before her womb began to convulse again, straining and swelling upwards uncomfortably against the underside of the desk as it prepared to force the baby farther down into her pelvis. She shifted her legs, trying to get more comfortable as the pain rippled through. Biting her lip, she managed not to make any sound but just breathed loudly through her nose. Her teacher, Dr. Sommer, looked up at the sound, and frowned at her, clearly unhappy.

After the contraction finally passed, she worked as quickly as possible, despite the discomfort of the desk. She had studied hard for her tests all this past week, and worked diligently on the study guides all semester, so she was going to do as well as she possibly could on them. Unfortunately, her babies had other ideas, and at the next contraction, as her belly swelled and tightened, she felt her cervix ratchet wider, as the compression of her belly against the desk aided in moving the first baby downwards, as if hands were pressing down on her belly to assist her pushing. She groaned loudly, as the relentless contraction ground through her, rolling from the base of her belly, up her spine, then crushing down on her abdomen, clenching her massive belly smaller, rock hard. She battled down an intense wave of nausea, just barely resisting throwing up, but knew this meant that she was at least 7 cm dilated, and that she was firmly into the transition phase of labor now. She groaned as quietly as she could, but couldn’t keep from making noise, tears streaming down her cheeks, hand stroking her belly under the desk. 

“Megan, Miss Taylor, is it?” the professor called out to her.

She blanched, realizing she’d drawn his attention. He was cranky on the best of days, and any chance he got, he ridiculed and humiliated students in front of the whole class.

“Y-yeees, siiiir?” she groaned through clenched teeth, her belly still yet to reach the crest of the contraction.

“Are you feeling well?” he asked, smirking condescendingly, knowing full well that she wasn’t.

“Just greeee..aaaat, sir,” she said, embarrassed that being forced to talk was making her labor more obvious. Her voice croaked and broke in the midst of speaking.

“Are you being facetious?” he asked, irritatedly.

“N-nooOOOOOOHHHHH UUNNNNNNNggggghhhhh!” she said, unable to complete her sentence as her contraction reached its crescendo, and she could no longer able utter coherent words, just grimace and make urgent grunting noises.

“Miss Taylor, that is highly inappropriate behavior. Do you need to leave class? Your… health concerns are disrupting the finals for the other students.”

“Mmmmmmm,” she said, trying to regain control over her body and voice. “I’m fi-i-iiine, s-s-sir. I’ve studied really haaaard for this t-test, and I’d like to try to finish it as q-quickly as p-poooossible,” she managed to choke out as the contraction began to wane.

“If you intend to stay, then no more noisy outbursts, okay? And if you leave, you will not be able to return to finish your final. You will receive whatever grade you get for the amount you’ve completed.”

“Y-yes, sir. I uuuunnnderstand, sir,” she said, barely managing to keep her voice together, every fiber of her being wanting to comfort herself through the pain by doing her breathing and moaning techniques that her friend Gretchen, who was studying to be a doula, had taught her and Paul. It occurred to her that it might not be a bad idea to see if Gretchen could come help her through her labor as the day progressed. She made a mental note to call her when she rang Paul after class to give him her progress update.

When the boarish Dr. Sommer had returned to reading the term papers that students had just turned in, Meg surreptitiously reached down and stuck two fingers inside herself below her skirt, shielded by the shadow of the desk. Sure enough, she had blasted past 7 cm and was already at 8 cm. _First babies were supposed to take a long time!_ she complained to no one, in her mind. Instead of sitting upright, with so much pressure mashing the top of her belly, she decided to slouch with her pelvis forward, which relieved some of the strain and made her hips and lower back a little more comfortable as the baby was no longer pressing directly down but slightly more horizontal. She remembered that she had a scrunchie for her hair wrapped around the strap to her backpack, which she quickly undid and stuffed inside her mouth as a gag, in hopes that the fabric might muffle any sounds she wasn’t able to control.

What she didn’t realize, in that moment, was that sitting at such a low angle with her pelvis facing forward would also give anyone who was at the front of the room looking back towards the students almost full view of her bulging pussy behind her drenched, ruined underwear.

She glanced around uncomfortably, and realized some of the other students were openly staring at her. A couple in disgust, another few with concerned empathy, who were unable to do anything for fear of getting barred from finishing their own final, and a small handful, almost entirely male, whose eyes were full of sadistic lust. There was one other girl, however, who also appeared to be turned on, because, whether she realized it or not, she was biting her lower lip and rubbing the crotch of her jeans slowly. Meg tried to block all of that out of her mind as she frantically attempted to complete the test as quickly as possible.

A couple of minutes later, as another contraction coiled within her, she thought, _Jeezus, the contractions are getting so close together. Gotta make it through. Gotta make it THROUGH!_ Her composure was broken by the immense amount of pressure she was beginning to feel on her pelvic floor. She reached down with her left hand, grateful that she’d stopped her mouth with her scrunchie as she surely would have been making some horrific noises, tears streaming down her face and perspiration beginning to slick her shaking muscles as she tried to maintain control. Between her legs, she felt a large bulge straining the fabric of her thong, beginning to wonder if she should just have taken it off before coming. Her situation was too awkward now, and too painful, to be able to remove the scrap of fabric without cutting it off. While she could feel that her swollen pussy was beginning to gap open, she did not yet feel any skull or hair at her entrance. Upon reaching inside, she realized that the baby’s head was not far from showing, though, because she was now 10 cm dilated, fully effaced, and the baby’s head had slid partially into her canal. She felt the urgent need to push as the contraction built and built, squeezing ever tighter, but she somehow managed to breathe silently enough, in short quick, pants through her nose, that she miraculously resisted bearing down.

A crazy idea crossed her mind, and before she could debate with herself whether it was the best idea, she stretched herself, reaching the rest of her fingers inside her, and shoved the baby back up inside her hard, feeling her cervix seal close back around the skull a little. Blinding pain greeted her, and the uncomfortable shifting of the second baby being forced back up against her internal organs and her eyes rolled back in head briefly as she incredibly resisted full-on screaming. When she came back to herself and glanced back up to Dr. Sommer to see if he had noticed her plight, she was greeted with his lascivious stare. He had seen her all right. He had watched her shove her child back inside herself, inflicting further pain that she’d managed to silence, and the sadistic fuck had gotten off on it. And to add insult to injury, the babies began kicking frantically as well, incensed at being shoved back into her belly. They’d just been guessing, but there had to be more than one in there. There were too many places getting battered within her abdomen at one time for her to be carrying only one baby.

WIth her borrowed time, wiped her bodily fluids off on her skirt and raced to finish the rest of her test. She flipped through the pages to see just how much she had left to complete, and was horrified to see that after the True/False, Multiple Choice, and Short Answer sections, there was an Essay section. She had to pick 2 out of six topics and write a whole page on each topic.

Her blood went cold. She began to panic. _This is all for nothing! I will never finish! The Essay portion is a full quarter of the points for the test!_ Choking back a sob, she berated herself internally. _There’s no going back now, Meg,_ she thought to herself. _Go big or go home!_ She certainly had grown big at least; that was for sure.

She rubbed her belly with her left hand, breathing as well as she could, and worked steadily onward. She was in the midst of her last essay question, when a massive contraction hit, surging the baby forward back into her canal. This time she couldn’t help herself. She let out a muffled grunt of pain as she curled around her rock hard belly. She writhed with the force, using every bit of willpower she had not to squat down on the floor and push, wanting this all over. She groaned and strained as quietly as she could, but the sound still carried through the relatively silent room, the only other sounds the rustling of paper and scratch of pen and pencil. Many students, who were not battling such extreme circumstances, had already finished their tests and left the room. Four or five students still remained, and if Meg hadn’t been focused so intensely inward, she would have seen that all but one gazed at her with intense lust. In addition to rubbing her crotch, the girl who had been staring had unzipped her own pants and was shoving her hand into the next guy’s beside her. He, in turn, had done the same for her, his massive hand shoved into the front of her jeans. Another of the guys was quietly jacking himself off.

“Miss Taylor, I warned you. Any further disturbance, and you would be asked to leave,” he said sternly, relishing the fear in her face.

Removing her scrunchy from her mouth, her skin now pale and clammy, she cried, “Oh, no, sir, please let me f-f-finish! I’m nearly done with the last queuuunnnnnnnngggg!” before she could finish her sentence, she was spontaneously bearing down, chin tucked to heaving, sweaty chest, pulling her legs up as far as she could below the desk to give the baby space. She was completely on autopilot, and unable to control herself.

“I will allow you to stay, under the condition that you stay to talk to me after class.”

With another long grunt, she bore down again. The crown of her baby’s head could now be seen in the teardrop of her opening, as her bulge shifted and struggled to open wider for the head, skin stretching tight and while, bloodless as it strained, not getting enough time to stretch properly. She was at a high risk of tearing if she pushed too much more without anyone assisting to stretch her. As she released the push, she gratefully felt the baby slip back in a bit, despite the head stretching her so relentlessly inside.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said menacingly, the sound of his own zipper being unzipped below his desk. Soon, the sounds of skin slapping on skin could be heard as he began to jack off to her pain behind his desk.

As the contraction gradually released, Meg was able to come back to her senses for a bit, although at this point almost delirious with pain. With her left hand, she held the baby inside her body, preventing it from sliding out, and with the other, she obsessively worked to fully answer the last essay question. Part-way through, there was another bout of guttural grunting which she was no longer able to restrain. At this point, the asshole would be forced to have her bodily removed from the classroom to get her to stop taking the test. She was the last one still to finish, although the remaining students who remained after they turned in their tests, were clearly aroused by the situation. Two more were wanking to the glorious sight of her straining and touching herself, and the couple who had been mutually masturbating each other had now stationed themselves towards the front of the class, with a clear view of her heaving pussy, while they fucked doggy-style, leaning over a desk, their pants removed just enough to give them access to each others genitalia. 

With a massive sigh of relief, Meg finished her test and gathered her things with one hand, all the while holding her baby inside her panties firmly. She wanted to get out of this classroom if she were going to push this baby out. She didn’t want anyone else getting pleasure from her pain.

She briefly released her grip over her bulge to sling her backpack over her shoulders, and felt the baby slip forward a little more. With a grunt, she managed to cease its descent again, barely keeping it from fully crowning, as she grabbed her test in her other sweaty hand and slowly began to make her way to the front of the class to turn in her final.

She walked very slowly and gingerly, badly bow-legged, pulling herself from one desk to the next with the hand holding the test, other hand firmly clamping the baby inside, as she lumbered towards the teacher’s desk. Through her haze of pain, she glared at the man in hate. She needed to just turn in this test and leave, but she knew he wouldn’t allow it to be that simple.

“Miss Taylor, may I have a word?” Dr. Sommer asked slowly as she thrust her test onto the stack.

“Sir, I apologize, but I really have to g-g-gooiiiinnnnnnggggg!” she said as she was gripped by another surge crushing through her body. She was brought nearly to her knees as the baby’s head began to fully crown, despite her efforts, as her muscular internal walls forced it down. An odd sensation began to spread through her as she rubbed her hand over her opening, both stroking the baby’s soft hair and attempting to keep it inside a little bit longer. Her swollen clit had begun to throb with desire as the baby ground against her g-spot inside, and massaging her opening had inadvertently stroked her clit, making it more electric and sensitive. With each step, the baby shifted within her passage, its big body effectively acting like a massive dildo within her pussy. “OoohhhooooOOOOOOOHHHHHHhhhhhh!” she moaned, this time in pleasure, leaning more on each desk as she passed. “OOOOOHHHHHH, MMMMmmmmmm!”

“Oh, I think you have a couple more minutes. Just a couple more minutes now,” he said menacingly shifting his chair to be positioned right in front of her, openly flogging his cock, his slacks now shifted down around his hips. He himself groaned loudly at the side of the baby attempting to shove itself into Meg’s destroyed panties, her labia stretched taut, white around the baby’s full crown, her delicate pussy somehow resisting ripping. Her whole crotch glistened with her dripping juices, which ran out over her hands as she massaged her straining pussy.

“T-t-this is o-ooouutrageous!” she gasped, feeling an orgasm coil up within her. Soon, she didn’t care what he was doing, as her body went on biological auto-pilot. She squatted in front of him, one hand still balancing herself upright against the desk, as another contraction clamped down, her belly and pussy becoming reddish purple with the force. She shoved the rag of her panties aside and stroked the fluids around the circumference of her opening, instinctually massaging and stretching her entrance, allowing more time for stretching. She cried out with a primal grunt “Aaarrrrhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!” as she pushed with all her might. The head seared against her g-spot as she stretched, and she came in blinding orgasm, knees splaying wide, as she leaned back and ejected the baby’s head from between her legs in a spraying gush of blood, mucus, and amniotic fluid, which coated Dr. Sommer’s khakis in an astonishing amount of gore.

He gasped and swore, abandoning his cock to try to clean the mess off of his clothes, but she had marked him, stained him for the pain and humiliation he was putting her through. She laughed in soft ragged gasps, then moaned with pleasure as she felt the baby rotating in her passage, her body naturally preparing to deliver the shoulders. Squatting more deeply as she let go of his desk, knees jack-knifed up by her ears, chin tucked down, she focused all of her energy down into her vagina as the next surge began to crest. “AAAHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEENNNNNNNGGGGG!!!” she cried with her biggest push yet, and her baby shot out, shoulders and body clearing her passage simultaneously in one final massive rush of fluids, into her waiting hands, where she grabbed him up and placed him atop her ruined tank top, crying. Across the room, her fellow classmate shot his seed into his female partner, both of them hoping to see her in a similar state within nine months.

After a few shocked moments trying to gather her breath, she lifted what was left of her tank top and bra out of the way, allowing the baby to latch on and suckle her overflowing breasts, cradling him in the crook of her arm atop the still massive dome of her belly. She wiped her hands off against the professor’s pants, causing him to cry out in more disgust and horror, before picking up the phone and dialing Paul as she stood gingerly. The umbilical cord, which was still attached to the newborn, dangled between her legs, pulsing as it disappeared under her skirt, placenta still deep inside her.

She very slowly walked towards the door, hips still shifted wide. Her vagina was battered and sore, but she was happy, and her first mission of the day was accomplished.

“Call Paul,” she said to the phone, and he picked up almost before it even rang.

“Darling, are you okay? How did it go? Did you finish?” her lover’s voice on the other side of the line asked.

“Yeah, babe,” she said tiredly, cradling the phone against her opposite ear as she continued to nurse her newborn son at her breast. “I turned in the paper and managed to finish the test, but that asshole Sommer delayed me until I gave birth to our beautiful boy in front of him at his desk.”

Muffled shouting could be heard through the speaker, both of joy and rage. “It’s fine, it’s fine babe. I sprayed all over that bastard’s pants. If he tries to give me a bad grade, there is physical evidence that he prevented me from leaving, not to mention the horny couple fucking in the corner as witnesses.”

More muted exclamations from the other end of the line. “I’m tired, but feeling really good, actually. Could you call Gretchen and meet me over in the nurse’s office at the student union? The nurse isn’t there on Thursdays, but I bet we could sneak in and use the facilities to help clean me and the baby up. Could you also please bring me a full change of clothes? May as well make it my red dress, in case I get messy again. Also might not be a bad idea to bring my red tights. If there’s actually another baby in here and not just my baby weight, maybe it could help hold the kiddo in? I want to go ahead and go on to my next test.”

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” could be distinctly heard being shouted into her earpiece and she flinched. 

“It’s not your call, babe,” she said abruptly. “I have set my mind to it, and I intend to get this day done!”


	2. Part 2 - The Saga Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Meg gives birth to another baby, right out in the Quad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! For those who have been following this story, thank you so much for your patience! Part 3 should be posted within the next week or so.

** _Overdue with No Extension_ **   
_Part 2 - The Saga Continues_

Meg strode down the hallway, backpack keeping her shoulders upright, baby at her breast, umbilical cord still attached, disappearing below her now slightly stained plaid mini-skirt. People cleared a wide path before her, their reactions a mix of horror, confusion, and lustful fascination. Walking became difficult partway to the student union as she felt aftershock cramps start anew in the base of her belly.

More than anything, she wished she could just be in a nice warm birthing tub, with her love behind her, cock rubbing against her back as he reached around her belly to stimulate her breasts, clitoris, and feel the head of their baby as it emerged. The daydream helped keep her walking upright across the quad, despite the constant urge to squat or lie down on the ground or a bench. But she had nerves of steel and she could do this. She resolved to make it through.

About three-quarters of the way to her destination, as she was planning the perfect birthing playlist in her mind, she began to feel the contractions already becoming more urgent. She walked with a ridiculously wide stance, looking like she was trying to ride a horse, as she could feel something crushing into her pelvis and beginning to slip into the top of her birth canal. She paused, leaning against a light pole and bending forward, using her free hand to reach inside herself to determine what was going on. What she felt was a skull, rather than a soft, squishy placenta, and she knew another baby was eager to make its way into the world. She wiped her hands on her skirt and got her headphones out so she could use her phone hands-free to call Paul again.

“Well, love, it looks like we miiight g-get our wish to be together for a b-b-iiiirth after all,” she said in gasps, talking through the contractions which were already becoming difficult once more. She squatted slightly as she felt the top of her birth canal push wider. “Uuuuhhnnnn!” she grunted into her earphones despite being out in public.

“Meg! Are you pushing again already?!” Paul cried into the phone. She could tell he was beginning to panic, but considering all she’d just been through, this didn’t worry her at all. She was beyond self-consciousness.

“Tryyy-iiing really haaaarrrd not toooo, hhooooo hoooo hooooo” she said, biting her lip and breathing deeply to try to focus.

“Where are you, where are you, love?! I’m coming to you!”

“Mmmmm… waaalking a-across the q-q-quad.” 

“Wait there, I’ll come to you!”

“Gooonnna try to get cloooser to the student uuuunion.”

“GODDAMN IT, MEG!”

“Waaanna be cloooser to the nuuuuurrrse’s offiiice,” she managed to moan out as her belly bulged and clenched.

“Jeezus… whatever you do, don’t hang up!”

“Okay,” she acquiesced, her contraction finally letting up, but her walking was no less painful or difficult, as every instinct told her just to sit or lie down until all of this was over. Paul could hear her pant as she walked, then pause every few minutes, grunting and groaning, sounding as if she must have stopped along the way. He could also hear little suckling and squealing sounds, as their son nursed and cried at her breast, his mother trying desperately to get to a more private place to birth his sibling.

Suddenly, he heard her grunt animalistically, more so than before, uncontrollably, and he thought he could hear it within a few hundred feet as well, around him as well as on the phone. “Where are you, where are you?!” he cried, sprinting madly to find her.

“Grass… UUUUUnion!” she managed to gasp between guttural panting and pushing. “Huh huh huh hhhuhhh uuuhhhhhnnnnnggg NNNNNGGGGG!!!”

He could hear her closer now, and while panic rose up within him, knowing she was close and laboring and he wasn’t there, he was disgusted with himself at how incredibly turned on he still was by her noises.

“Hoooo hoooo heh heh heh hoooooo OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH FUUUUCK!” she cried.

Finally, he rounded the corner and saw her squatting in the grass, back braced against a park bench, one hand clutching their son to her breast, the other attempting to hold his sibling inside, although that looked like a losing battle, as birthing fluid still leaked out over her hands.

She looked up, her eyes wild with pain, as she saw him running towards her. “PAAAAUUUULLLL!” she moaned, as the second baby crowned a bit more.

“Oh, my love, oh, god!” he cried, running and sliding to a stop on his knees in front of her. He reached out, gingerly, and touched her swollen, abused opening, feeling the hair of their second child as her bulging mound bobbed, pussy still struggling to stretch wide enough to let the head through. The baby inside was eager to get out, writhing within her passage.

“Ooohhhh, goooddd! Oooooohhh, FUUUUUCK!!” she moaned, as he could see sweat glistening on her skin, her breasts and belly heaving as she struggled. He knew that fractional difference between her moans of pleasure and pain, and realized she must be getting stimulated by the birth while simultaneously being wracked by strong surges as they compressed her belly into a ball of steel. He stroked at her opening and clitoris, hoping to ease the pain a bit, leaning over and kissing her deeply, taking their firstborn from her breast so that she could focus on balancing herself upright and guiding the twin out of her canal safely.

He could see her visibly relax as she gave up the struggle to try to keep going and keep the baby in. She opened her knees wider, bracing herself back onto her hands behind her, as Paul massaged her swollen, deep purple clit and bruised pussy lips.

“Oooooohhhhhhhh!” She began to moan, angling her pussy to press her straining bulge into his touch. “MMmmmmmmm ooooOOOOOOHHHHH!” she said, her moan rising in intensity as her hips began to thrust, the baby shifting further down inside her passage, more dark hair beginning to emerge as her battered teardrop began to widen out into a circle.

“Ooohhhh, Paaaaulllll!” She moaned ecstatically. “That feels so gooooood!!! He watched as another contraction began at the top of her belly, bulging the taut mass forward, then heavily down as the baby moved fully into the correct position for delivery.

“Babe, you wooooon’t beeeliiieeeve…. UUUUUUHHHHNNNNGGGGG!” she said, bearing down harder as the contraction gripped like a steel vice.

“I’ll believe anything is possible with you, my darling. What’s going on? What are you feeling? You’re so strong! You’re doing great!”

“I, I… uuuuuhhhhhnnnnUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNNNGNGGGG!” she said, abandoning talking for a moment, beginning to grunt like a rutting animal again, “huh huh hhuuuUUUUNNNN HUHHNNNNG HUH HUH HUHNNNNGGGGG GGGGUUUUHHHH! GOOONNNNAAAA COOOMMMME!” she screamed aloud as she came long and hard, shooting the head fully out of her canal with the force of the contraction with another spurt of fluids, into his waiting hand. He practically came in his pants himself.

“Oh, my love! You are so incredible!” he said, leaning forward over her visibly contracting belly and French-kissing her deeply. She began to push again as they kissed, her mouth as open and hot as her pussy, full of need. The baby began to wriggle in her vagina, doing its best to break free of her womb and she began to moan ecstatically again as she held her legs open completely out to the side. Paul made a mental note to see if she were flexible enough to do splits now once she was healed enough, due to the elastic nature of her joints as her body had prepared for delivery. “ooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!” she moaned straight into his mouth as every motion of her soon-to-be-born child caused her to orgasm longer and harder as she thrust her hips with the sensation. The baby’s head and body rotated, now fully ready to deliver the shoulders. Paul stroked her clit as they continued to kiss, and she braced herself against the bench, as she put her hands down to stroke the baby’s head, getting ready to catch it.  
“OOooohhh, fuuuuuuck, the pressure from the shoulders, oooohhhhOOOOHHHH Nnnnnggggg!!” She was unable to control herself as she pushed hard and came at the same time, thrusting her hips forward, as the baby shot into her waiting hands.

“Oh, god, Paul, I love you so much! It’s another boy! Twins!”

Paul kissed her on the head and took their second son from her hands, placing him on her belly to nurse as she rested for a moment, breathing, sitting back on her heels. 

It was just then that their doula, Sally, finally arrived. “Sorry I wasn’t able to come sooner - I’m actually attending another birth at the moment, but was able to get away for an hour since the mother is still in the earlier stages. Oh, god, Meg - we should get you into the nurse’s office. Let me run and get a wheelchair.”

Thankfully, Sally assisted the nurse with health and wellness classes for the female students, so she actually had a swipe pass to the nurse’s office. She came back shortly with the wheelchair, as Paul helped Meg stand, both babies at her breasts now, umbilical cords disappearing below her now slightly softer belly, deep inside her distressed vagina. Thankfully, they were long enough that it didn’t cause discomfort to either her or the babies, twisting their way under her skirt, which was now damp with blood, amniotic fluid, and her own juices.

Once inside the nurse’s office, Meg was finally able to recline down for a bit, lying on the examining table. She still held both babies, one suckling furiously at each breast, surprised at how much pleasure each sharp tug gave her, as the ravenous babes weren’t familiar with the concept of being gentle. Sally raised the back of the table so that Meg was better supported, placing absorbent padding in strategic places: under her plump bottom, at the foot of the table, and on the floor surrounding the table. She wasn’t sure what else they might still be in for, given the unusual circumstances. She also gathered a couple of metal basins; one for the placenta, once it was finally delivered, and the other for pointing boiling water into, both for sterilizing the scissors and clips that she’d use to cut the umbilical cords, and to dampen the cloths which Paul would use to clean Meg up with.

He drove back to their nearby apartment, and returned with her bag of clothing, including a loose-fitting, comfortable maternity dress, supportive, very stretchy tights, and padded underwear, in case she continued to leak fluids after she got cleaned up. He set to boiling the water in an electric kettle that he found in the breakroom, and gathered all of the supplies that Sally asked for.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” Sally asked Meg, wiping her vaginal area down with antiseptic and beginning to prod her fingers inside her swollen, puffy, yet miraculously untorn entrance. 

“Very, very tired,” Meg said, looking down at her children, now outside of her body, in disbelief. Had that morning really happened? What a strange, surreal experience.

The doula’s fingers brushed against the interior cluster of nerves behind Meg’s clitoris.

“Ooooohhhh!” she moaned. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, are you alright? Your poor clit looks sore and distended. I can put a salve on your clit and entrance to help ease the pain,” the doula asked.

“Umm… no…” Meg said, her face reddening in embarrassment. “It - it felt really good. I’ve been having a surprising amount of powerful orgasms while giving birth to these two impatient babies. She kissed each on the top of the head.

“I’ve seen rare cases where a woman’s anatomy combined with meditation or hypnosis can lead to an altered state of consciousness, allowing her to experience pleasure during birth. But usually those are in the most ideal and controlled environments, not in the stressful situations you’ve been in today.”

“Wow, to be able to give birth in a private space, with the music I selected and people I love around me? That was the dream, the original plan, but alas it was not meant to be for this pregnancy.”

“Are you still feeling contractions?” the woman asked. “You should still be feeling mild surges for the next couple of hours. The placenta should deliver shortly, and your body will still be adjusting for a while after.”

As if triggered by the woman’s question, Meg hissed. “Yes, I’m still contracting. How long does it take to deliver the placenta?” 

“Usually not long”, the doula responded. “Let’s snip those umbilical cords first. Papa, would you like to do the honors?” Paul paled, but gathered himself and was able follow her instructions.

Shortly after the cords were cut, the doula instructed Meg to gently push, and the mass of the placenta slipped out of her with a plop into the metal basin. Meg and Paul laughed together then, feeling a huge sigh of relief. The doula massaged her belly, and noticed that despite shrinking and softening a bit, the center mass still felt fairly firm and solid.

“Meg,” she said, “you may still experience some cramping and discharge for a bit. Your belly still seems to be in the midst of adjusting.”

“Thanks, Sally, for everything. I appreciate you coming on such short notice.”

“Happy to help, Meg, but now I really do need to get back to the other birth I was assisting with. She had the midwife with her and was nearing the end of the first phase of labor when I left, and she may well have begun transitioning by now. Promise me,” she said, looking both Meg and Paul sternly in the eyes, “that you will get Meg to the hospital as soon as possible. She needs to be checked out more thoroughly, given the traumatic nature of the births, to make sure she doesn’t have any internal hemorrhaging or anything of that nature.”

Paul and Meg looked at each other. His eyebrows rose, asking her a silent question, and her brows furrowed in apology. Knowing full well he was lying to the doula, he said, “Absolutely. We’ll call the EMTs right away. And the door should automatically lock when we leave, so no need to worry about that.”

“Excellent!” she said. “Oh, I almost forgot. I need to get the names and estimated times of birth for each baby for the birth certificates. We can worry about filling those out and filing them later, but I should make a note now.

“Nathan Alexander, about 8:55 am, and Maxwell Reed, about…” she looked over to Paul, who checked his watch.

“I’d say probably 9:15 am.”

“Perfect. I’ll check back with you both later today.”

After being cleaned by Paul and checked by the doula, Meg was able to catch a nap, as Paul cleaned and tended to the babies. He marveled at the strange turn the day had taken, but he couldn’t be happier. Beautiful girlfriend would soon be his wife, and two impatient, but apparently quite healthy, baby boys. He sighed and fell asleep in the chair next to the exam table himself, cuddling both babies.


	3. Part 3 - Just One Last Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg finally makes it to her last test, and is able to finally be with Paul for a full birth, along with a helper.

** _Overdue with No Extension_ **   
_Part 3 - Just One Last Test_

Meg awoke with a start, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 12:30 pm. Her last final was at 1:00, for the Women and Gender Studies class. She looked at her lover and sons curled up in the uncomfortable chair together, sleeping quietly, and decided not to worry him. She left him a note, letting him know she had gone to her final class, and that she had her phone with her, in case she needed to get in touch. She asked him to meet her around 2 pm, when the final was over, and then they could all go to the hospital together.

She dressed as quickly as she could, quietly slipping on the padded underwear, fresh padded nursing bra, red dress and maternity tights, with a pair of comfortable black flats. Once she had brushed her hair and washed her face, she looked surprisingly well for a woman who had just given birth to twins that morning.

She snuck out of the office, the door locking behind her, so no one else could walk in on her boys as they slept. She strode gingerly, as quickly as she could to her class, which was luckily only two buildings away. Her poor pussy felt swollen and raw, angry that she was forcing her body to continue walking upright, but she kept going, stubborn as ever. Her belly began to cramp again, but she remembered what the doula had said, and didn’t pay it any mind. She just paused every so often, rubbing the sides of her belly, leaning against a building, bench or light post, whatever was most convenient, as she walked.

She actually managed to get to class 5 minutes early, and decided to let Ms. Gadot, her professor, know what was going on, in case her contractions worsened. She hoped that everything would settle down soon, but wanted to be on the safe side, in case she made any noises of discomfort.

“Yes, Meg?” her professor asked as she waddled up to her desk.

“Ms. Gadot, as you know, I am, er… was… expecting. I gave birth to twins this morning, but didn’t want to take an incomplete in your class, so I wanted to come in and take the final since I’m well-prepared and don’t want to have to make it up over the summer.”

Ms. Gadot’s fine dark brows raised in disbelief. “Shouldn’t you… be in the hospital, Meg?”

“Most probably. That’s my plan directly after class. My partner has the babies with him now… they’re resting close by, and he’s going to pick me up so we can all go together.”

Ms. Gadot looked her student over, but despite what Meg was telling her, she looked remarkably fit. She just had a bit more color to her cheeks than usual and looked tired around her eyes.

“Alright, I will allow it. But you let me know if you need help or need to leave early. I am happy to let you take the test at a later date. If we end up going that route, I’ll need to give you a different test than the other students, so it won’t have the same questions, but I’m willing to do that for you.”

“Thank you, Ms. Gadot,” Meg said, beaming. “You were already my favorite professor, and now even more so.”

The professor actually blushed a little. “I’ve enjoyed having you in class, too, Meg. You’ve done very well, gone above and beyond with your class work and reading, and have always participated in class, which has been encouraging for other students.” She paused for a moment, then said, “If you decide to go onto grad school in this field, I’d be happy to have you as my TA. I can talk to the department and Financial Aid for you to see what we need to do to get the ball rolling.” She smiled as Meg’s face lit up. “No need to decide that now, especially since you’ll have a lot on your hands this summer, but something to consider for the future.”

“Yes, ma’am! That’s fantastic!” Meg shook her hand enthusiastically, then took the test questions and booklet and returned to her seat. Ms. Gadot excused herself to the restroom, returning with a large bunch of paper towels, before she finished passing the exam books out to the remaining students as they entered.

“Meg,” Ms. Gadot called, “Why don’t you sit up here, in case you need to leave early,” she said, gesturing to a desk near the front of the room, not far from the front door.

“Oh, okay, sure,” Meg replied, gathering her things and moving to where her professor had indicated. She had been having mild contractions the whole time she was speaking with Ms. Gadot, but as she settled into her seat, she felt the twinge of something stronger in her back.

_Body,_ she thought to herself. _So help me god, do NOT fuck this up for me!_

She was able to fit into the chair behind the small desk much more easily, but was surprised how firm her belly still felt, minus two babies. She took a deep breath and settled in to take her test as quickly as possible. At least there was a little more room to sit comfortably.

The twinge in her back was insistent, though, and before long, a familiar tightness was compressing her belly. _What the fucking hell?!_ she thought, taking a deep breath to ride it out. Surely this was just aftershocks or something of that nature from her earlier births. She rubbed the underside of her belly firmly, pressing the heel of her hand into the area just above her mons pubis and below the curve of her belly. She had to get through this. She _would_ get through this, she reassured herself, and soon she would be in a nice room at the birth center being examined and given a lovely warm place to sleep, probably for days, at this point. Finally, the compression began to let up, and she was able to breathe again.

As she reached the end of the true/false questions, often the toughest part of tests for her because she was never sure if the instructor was into asking trick questions. Ms. Gadot was pretty straightforward, though, and clearly not a jerk, so Meg tried not to overthink that section as she began the multiple choice. She gasped as another twinge began in her back, this time rolling across her upper belly and moving downward vertically as well as horizontally, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

Ms. Gadot looked up, already concerned for Meg’s well-being, but doing her best to pay attention to the rest of the class and grading the other tests from the morning session. She watched as the redhead’s face flushed, and a slight sweat broke out across her forehead as she stopped writing, dropping her pencil suddenly, massaging both sides of her sizable belly frantically, panting quickly in and out through her nose. She watched as other students noticed, but tried to refocus on their tests as best they could. Much of the class were young women, and were more understanding of Meg’s situation. Ms. Gadot remained in her seat, not wanting to show favoritism, but paid close attention to the young woman, in case she should need to intervene.

Meg’s panting quickened, shifting from breathing just through her nose to breathing in through her nose and roughly out through her mouth as she felt a twinge deeply within her and something shifted, her belly first compressing, then thrusting up and out, to settle into more of a torpedo position, belly-button pressing achily into her desk. She shook her head in disbelief. Could this really be happening? How many more damn babies did she have in there?

Ms. Gadot watched as she shifted her thighs back and forth impatiently, desperately trying to relieve the pain crushing down on her belly. She started to get up, to offer her help, but Meg looked up at her through her eyelashes, shaking her head ‘no’, indicating that she did not yet need help. _That girl is incredible,_ Ms. Gadot thought to herself. _I’ve never seen a student, or any other person for that matter, with more tenacity and resolve._ She remained in her seat, resolving not to offer assistance until Meg asked for it. Clearly the young woman knew her body, and she did not want to compromise her ability to finish the test as she so clearly wished to do. Soon, Meg was breathing more easily again, legs still, and seemed more composed.

_Must work quickly_, Meg thought, and realized she had dropped her pencil. As she leaned down to retrieve it, her belly shifted further, and she recognized the distinct feeling of a baby’s head engaging in her pelvic girdle. _FOR FUCK’S SAKE!_ she thought to herself in frustration. This was really happening. AGAIN. She was STILL in labor, probably transitioning to active labor again soon, in the midst of her last test. She cursed whatever star these babies were conceived under, as she knew now she and Paul had at the very least conceived triplets. Her blood ran cold at the thought that there might be any more beyond that, but she put any such ridiculous thoughts out of her mind, stolidly trying to refocus her attention. Must make the most out of every single second at this point.

She righted herself in her seat, clenching her thighs tightly together and sitting up straighter, rather than at an angle, so her entrance would be blocked by the seat of the chair. Given everything that had happened earlier, this was unlikely to help, but she would take any delay in labor progression that she could.

The adrenalin from the renewed labor seemed to aid her determination, and she quickly began to work on the next section of questions, flying through the multiple choice. Her lower belly and back throbbed with pain as her body continued to work to give birth, the pain amplified by the uncomfortable position. She found herself breathing in short, sharp bursts, unconsciously clenching her vagina shut, as the cramping grew, radiating up through her abdomen.

_Almost at the end of this section,_ she thought, beginning to hold her breath now between bursts of panting, and whimpering slightly, unable to control herself as her discomfort increased. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut tightly for a few moments, then opened them and tried to read through the next couple of questions. Her vision swam as her body heaved and shifted, and suddenly she felt incredibly nauseous. Knowing she would not be able to control herself this time, she lurched out of her chair and stumbled towards the metal trash can at the edge of Ms. Gadot’s desk. Thank god it was solid metal, with a bin liner, as her stomach emptied violently, multiple times, into the can as she shifted into full transition, the surges aggressively working to force the baby down and out of her womb. Most students had already finished their tests and left, thankfully, but those who hadn’t looked disgusted despite any concern they might have for the pregnant young woman. One girl at the back grew pale and quickly ran from the room. The sound of her vomiting into a hallway trash can could be heard through the door.

Meg was oblivious to everything else now, her only awareness the overwhelming sensations taking over her body. She felt the head of her previously unknown third baby ram into her cervix as her body worked hard to eject it from her, the hard contractions causing her stomach to empty as well. She shifted her legs wider to ease the pain as she knelt on the floor, retching into the bin, as she felt her cervix begin to ratchet wider for the third time that day, the force of her vomiting opening her further as much as her contraction. The familiar feeling of a baby’s head crested at her cervix, the gateway between her uterus and birth canal.

Ms. Gadot looked fairly green herself, but was able to maintain control over the contents of her stomach, grateful for her forethought in retrieving the paper towels. Once her vomiting had subsided, she offered Meg a drink from her water bottle, then dampened a towel and handed it to the girl so she could clean off her face.

“Meg,” Ms. Gadot said quietly. “I am going to call you an ambulance. You need to be at a hospital giving birth, not in my classroom.”

“I… can… do… this…” Meg said in short, sharp grunts, her nausea thankfully passing for the moment. “Hoo hooo hooo,” she said, sitting back onto her heels, realizing that sadly, these pregnancy tights were likely also ruined, as she noticed the dirt ground into the knees. She stroked both sides of her belly unselfconsciously, trying to soothe the pain and regain her composure. “I… I only have 3 essays left. I just… oooooohhhh… I just need to make it through about another half hour.”

Ms. Gadot studied the girl, radiant despite the pain and recent sickness. _What is wrong with you, Diana?_ she asked herself as she felt a twinge in her own nether region, and a hint of dampness. This poor girl was gorgeous, no two ways about it, but her visibly convulsing belly, voluptuous form, and flushed face, added up to the image of a goddess. _Oh, hell!_ Ms. Gadot thought, realizing not only that her fondness for this young woman was beyond that of teacher to student, but also that she was incredibly turned on by the sight of Meg in labor, despite the less than savory recent bout of vomiting. She knew enough to know that meant labor was progressing quickly, and that Meg might not have half an hour. But then suddenly, something occurred to her.

She quickly tied the soiled trash bag off and replaced it with a clean one from the clean bags that the environmental services department had left at the bottom of the can, quickly ran out to through the bag away in the same hallway can the other student had been sick in, and dashed back into the room, flipping open her grade book, as Meg still sat on the floor, resting quietly for the moment, eyes closed, breathing softly to calm herself.

Sure enough, she found what she was looking for. She saw the notation in her grade book that Meg was actually ahead of the points necessary to get an A in the class, having taken every opportunity to do extra credit work throughout the semester. A couple of quick calculations revealed that she only needed to answer one question, not all three, to get a 100% on her test. She could completely skip answering two of them. Ms. Gadot looked around the room and noticed all of the other students had completed their tests and turned them in, including the girl who had become ill at the sound of Meg’s vomiting. _I’ll give that poor thing a couple of extra points for being such a trooper. It’s not her fault that she has a sensitive stomach._

She relayed that news to Meg, who was visibly relieved. “Oh, god, that’s fantastic!” the young woman exclaimed. “Best thing I’ve heard all day!” In the back of her mind, a quiet voice warned Ms. Gadot that she may face allegations of preferential treatment from one or more of the other students, if anyone complained. Maybe she’d just give everyone a couple of extra points and grade on the curve to make things more fair for everyone else, too. Not ideal, also possibly not ethical, but this was an extremely unusual situation.

She helped Meg back up into a standing position, allowing the girl to lean on her as she walked even more widely legged than before back to her seat, and handed Meg her pencil back. _I’ll have to examine these feelings later,_ Ms. Gadot thought to herself. She was trying very hard not to reflect upon the intense arousal she was feeling as her hands brushed Meg’s tight belly, or smelled her sweat and the scent of her breast milk already beginning to soak through her new bra. She bit her lip to quell a soft, unexpectedly hungry gasp as she noticed Meg’s hand dart below her skirt, rubbing the crotch of her tights, stifling her own moan, as Ms. Gadot helped lower her into her seat to finish her exam.

“Are you okay dear?” she asked, nodding to where Meg’s hand was cupping her groin area.

As they were walking, Meg had begun panting again, more quickly, and occasionally in a more erratic manner. She shifted in her seat, pelvis facing forward, legs spread wide. She had given up on trying to keep the baby lodged within her. “ooooOOOOOOHHHH!!” she moaned, unable to respond in coherent words, curling in on herself and cradling her belly with her other hand, keeping one firmly clamped over her crotch “UUUUuuuuuhhhhhnnnnngggg!”

“Meg?” Ms. Gadot asked, as a flash of desire flashed through her at Meg’s intense moaning. She was surprised that birth could sound so sexual.

“Uh huh?” Meg managed to ask, continuing to groan.

“Meg, do I need to call the ambulance?”

“Noooooooo!” she cried out, louder than she had intended with the force of her contraction crushing the baby into the apex of her birth canal. Her blood went cold for a moment, as she realized she would soon not be able to keep from pushing, despite herself. “Hoo hoo hooooo!” she breathed, trying to regain control of her emotions. “S-s-sooo sorry, Ms. Gahh-dot! I didn’t mean to be that looouuuud!” she said, still at a volume that might be able to be heard in the hall. The contraction began to recede for the moment, so she grabbed her pencil and resolutely began trying to fill out the last question of her exam. After this, I will be done, and I can rest, she thought to herself. A warm bed, clean sheets and soft bedside table lighting rather than the fluorescence overhead filled her thoughts, and she was able to calm herself once more.

“I’ll be right back,” Ms. Gadot said, running to lock the door to the room on impulse. She knew there was not another exam in that room until later that evening, so she wasn’t worried about students walking in for another class. She was, however, worried that someone might come in hearing Meg’s cries, thinking something inappropriate was happening. That little voice in her head asked again, _Won’t a locked door make people think that very thing?_, but she tamped that thought down as well, in addition to the one that said, _You just want to keep Meg giving birth all to yourself._

She considered the latter thought for a moment and asked, “Would you like me to call Paul for you while you finish your test?”

Meg nodded distractedly, furiously trying to get her thoughts on paper before she lost her train of thought with another contraction. She grabbed her phone from her backpack, unlocked it with her thumb, and handed it to her professor. “He’s the top call in my recents,” she said, wincing as her back began to ache once more, and began to answer her question again with renewed fervor.

Ms. Gadot sat on the edge of her own desk, watching Meg’s form begin to tighten in on itself again, as she waited while the phone number rang.

“S-Meg?” a groggy voice asked. “Why aren’t you here?”

“Hi, um, Paul, I think it is?”

The voice on the end of the other end of the line became immediately more awake and frantic. “Where is Meg? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, Paul. This is Ms. Gadot, her Women and Gender’s Studies’ professor. She’s here taking her final.” Just as she tried to introduce herself, Meg let out a long, low groan. Diana was shocked, as she watched her student reach inside her tights, right in front of her. She held her breath, waiting to see what happened. Meg appeared to… push?… the baby back up inside herself slightly with a cry. “Oh, god,” she gasped, without realizing she had spoken.

“What’s wrong? Fucking tell me! Is she okay? I just heard her scream!” Paul’s voice was reaching panic levels now, and she could hear the sounds of two very new babies crying, as well as voices and cars from outside. Paul must be on his way.

“She’s… she’s fine… at the moment, but it appears you have a third child on the way, who will be here very soon.” 

“WHAT?!” he cried. “Oh, shit! I’ll be right there! I’m walking as fast as I can. Wait, where are you?”

Diana gave him the building and room number to the classroom, then promptly hung up on him before answering any more questions. She tossed the phone onto her desk, and rushed to Meg, crouching at her side. Meg, for her part, didn’t seem to notice that her professor was there, or that she had begun to clean off the hand that she had used to press her baby back up inside to keep the head from fully crowning. She grunted rhythmically, roughly, and muttered to herself, as if it were a mantra. “Don’t fuuucking push, Meg! Don’t puuuush! Finish the fucking teeest!”  
Her hand started to go into her tights again, but Diana said, “Meg, please let me help!”

She finally opened her eyes, looking at her professor through a haze of moaning and pain, and saw the sincere, heated look in her eyes. “Hoooold it in for me, pleaaaase! Uhn uhn uhngggg! Hoo hooo hooooooo!” 

Diana licked her lips and nodded. “Of course,” she said. “Outside your tights… or… inside?”

“UUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNGGGG!” Meg cried, tossing her red hair back as she writhed, clutching at her belly helplessly. Diana noticed a bulge begin to show through Meg’s tights. Her own breath began to quicken, a shudder of electricity running straight to her own pussy. “FUUUUUCK! INSIDE! I-INSIIIDE! Shoooove it back in and hoooold it there. I need to fiiiinish this fucking TEEEESSSTTTT!” Her hips bucked uncontrollably, and Diana was afraid that this might be a lost cause, but she did as her student had asked, sliding her hand down her searingly hot, tight belly, feeling the muscles ripple under her skin against her hand, and slipping down into the crotch of her tights, cupping her vulva. It felt to her like the baby had not fully crowned yet, which was good, but her whole pubic area was bulging dangerously, and it couldn’t be long before she lost control.

Diana took a deep breath and gently pressed, sliding the baby a couple more inches back into Meg once more. Rather than screaming, as Diana had expected, Meg let out a long low moan, as Diana’s palm grazed her immensely swollen clit, sliding her fingers inside to hold the baby farther back, hoping to alleviate the pressure against the interior of her vulva and perineum.

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!” Meg said quickly, her head still tossed back, her eyes rolling and fluttering slightly. The angle Diana squatted at was awkward, so she shifted slightly so as not to hurt Meg with the angle of her hand. Meg responded by putting her arm around her professor, hugging her more closely without realizing it. Diana’s face was now very close to Meg’s large bosoms and hard belly, and her pussy felt white hot and incredible in her hand, her fingertips delicately holding the baby’s head in place in Meg’s passageway. The head felt slick, and she couldn’t tell, but she thought it felt like the bag of waters might still be intact. 

“Are you okay, Meg? Am I hurting you?”

“Nooooooo!” she said long and low, breathily. “It feels incredible. Thank you!” Diana’s own passage became hotter and wetter in response. “Hoo hoo hooo hoooo!” Meg said blearily, her contraction lessening, “Mmmmmmm, gotta concentrate.” She kept her arm around her professor as she frantically tried to refocus what were likely her last spare seconds before she was in full pushing mode. 

Just as she was finishing her last sentence, the tell-tale aching began to well up again. “I’m done, professor! I’m done!” she cried. “Please take it! Please take my test! Another contraction is staaaarrrrting!” Diana quickly removed her fingers, releasing her hold on the baby’s head, grabbing the test with her clean hand and shifting it to her desk, grabbing a paper towel and wiping off her hand that was covered in Diana’s blood and juices. She wished she could deny that she was incredibly turned on, but she had to finally admit to herself that the act of her beautiful student struggling to slow herself from giving birth was turning her on immensely. Meg shoved her own hand back down into her tights just as a frantic knocking rapped on the frosted glass of the door.

“Meg! Ms. Gadot! Let me in! It’s Paul!”

Diana unlocked the door, opening it for Paul and the first two babies just in time to hear a guttural moan behind her, and the splash of something wet hitting the floor.

“Oh, god,” Paul breathed. “This baby must have been in a completely different placenta!”

“Aaaaggghh!” she wailed abruptly, crying. 

“Here!” Paul said, shoving their first two newborns into Diana’s arms as he rushed to his love’s side. He skidded to a stop beside her, frowning at the look of pain on her face. Meg’s hand was still down her tights, other hand stroking her belly, but her tights were now completely soaked, fully ruined, as there had been so much amniotic fluid that it had overflowed the maternity diaper she had put on in the nurse’s office.

“Let’s get those tights off of you and see where you’re at.” He gently tried to get her to lift up her bottom, but her legs seemed to lock up.

“AAAaaaggghhhh! Aaaaaggghhh!” she cried, leaning forward and curling in on herself, as another gush of fluid leaked out. “Oh my goddd, Paaaauuuullll! This one is sooo much biiiigger!”

“Babe - you gotta lift up your butt, babe. You gotta let me get those off you!”

“I can’t! I can’t! OOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh!!!!” He could see that her hand was curving more, as her pussy bulged farther.

He turned to Diana desperately, babies still in hand. “Do you have any scissors?”

“I think there are some in that drawer there,” she said, nodding to her desk, as she swayed back and forth, jiggling the babies slightly to try to soothe and quiet them. Paul had swaddled them in towels very tightly, as they’d been shown how to do in the birth classes they had attended with the doula, and both newborns were remarkably still asleep, besides their mother’s bellowing.

Paul rummaged around and very quickly found a pair of office scissors, which he used to gently snip out the crotch of her tights, being very careful not to cut his love’s hand, pulling out the soaked extra padding, tossing it in the nearby trash bin. He could see now what she was talking about. Her whole pubic area bulged out around her vulva, much more than it had with her other babies. This sibling in it’s own sac must have been bigger than the other two.

“Let go for a moment, darling. Let me see how you’re doing.” After a moment, Meg finally did as he asked, grabbing on to her thigh instead, her fingers clenching into the fabric of the tights.

“Ugh ugh ugh ugh ugggggghhhhnnnnnn!!” she panted and groaned, as the bulge grew while he watched, but the opening didn’t seem to widen much, the skin beginning to stretch taut over what might only be half of the crown. He needed to find a way for her to stretch more, and he needed to get her out from under that stupid desk. He glanced up and around the room, looking for some other place that might be comfortable for her.

Diana noticed him looking around and anticipated what he was hoping to find. She strode over to the window of the room, which was set deeply into the wall with a wooden sill that was not very high. She had placed pillows there, rather than books, in hopes that students might find it a nice place to come and read, a perfect study nook. The curtains were drawn, thankfully, keeping the cold air from seeping into the room through the window. “Here!” she said. She pulled up a couple of desks close by, pushing them together to create a makeshift crib for the babies in her arms. Once they were safely settled to the side, she came back over to the struggling couple.

“Honey - we’re going to try to move you, okay? We’re going to try to get you to a softer, more open space?”

“OOOOhhhh aaaaaahhhhh aaaaahhhh,” she moaned, the only response she was able to give. She moved her legs a little wider, though, and leaned forward, so Paul was able to hook his arms beneath hers.

He said to Ms. Gadot, “I’m going to lift her, okay? She might cry out, but try to get the desk out of the way. Keep an eye out in case you need to catch the baby.”

“Ok,” she said, never questioning his orders.

“Baby, baby - I love you sooo much,” he whispered in her ear, tearing up. “I love you so much and am sorry you’re going through so much pain! This will all be over soon, okay?”

She nodded, but still grunted and moaned incoherently.

“Okay, love, one, two, three!” he said, lifted her gently, and Diana quickly got the table out of the way, and once Meg had managed to stagger clear, got the chair out of the way as well. Paul kept his fists up, his elbows locked under Meg’s armpits. Her legs buckled under her slightly, as the shift in her position caused more fluids to leak out, her thighs shaking.

“Uhhhhhhghhhhhgnnnn MMMMMMMmmmmm oooooooohhh god, uh uh huh huh uh uh uh uh, uhhhnnnnn!” she groaned, her body taking over.

“Are you pushing Meg? Don’t push yet!” he said, trying to keep the frantic tone out of his voice. “We need to make sure you can stretch more. You’re right, this baby _is_ bigger. So we’re going to need to go slower, okay?”

Her only response was to whimper, grunt and bear down again, uncontrollably. She could no longer reach down to her vulva to hold the baby in, the way he had her arms supported, and he was really worried she would tear, which could cause much worse problems. He looked up to Diana, panic in his eyes, but keeping his voice slightly more controlled. “Please could you support her waist and apply counterpressure to the baby? We need to try to walk her over…”

“Shouldn’t we wait until the contraction is over?”

He shook his head no, and mouthed over Meg’s head _Tearing!_ She understood. They needed to slow the baby’s descent and calm her down to allow her to stretch more. She did as he asked.

Despite her pain, spontaneous pushing, and constant bovine-like lowing, Meg was able to get her feet back under her with Diana’s support, and they both helped her crouch walk her over to the window. “You sit behind her, prof, and support her. I’ll stay down at the baby end and work on slowing things down and softening the tissue.”

“But shouldn’t you be the one supporting her?” she asked, feeling like that was the much more personal end to be on. At least if she were on the receiving end, she would just be watching and possibly catching, but if she sat behind her, Meg’s struggling form would be resting _between her crotch_, Meg’s head close to her own, and reclining against Diana’s breasts. She was afraid her attraction would be really obvious to Paul.

“I, um, need to do some stimulation and stretching to her… opening... that are a little more… involved. I apologize that this is about to get awkward, but based on her last birth, this may be the only way to help.” Paul marveled at the words ‘the last birth’, especially given that was out in public on the quad, only a few short hours ago.

“Sure, whatever you need,” Diana said, and removed her hand, once they reached the window, climbing up into the pile of pillows. The curtains, while a little dusty, were at least warm and insulating. She spread her legs wide, as Paul angled Meg to nestle against her. Diana set her arms to either side, not knowing what to do with her hands. Paul lifted Meg’s legs and angled her bottom so that she was resting at a lower angle to relieve some of the pressure in her pelvis from the baby. He grabbed some vitamin E oil out of the bag that he’d brought her clothes in, and began slathering it around her vulva, gently massaging the whole puffy area.

Meg’s contraction must have let up somewhat, because she was able to utter words amidst her moaning, “Hooold me!” raising her elbows for the professor to wrap her arms around her swollen, heaving belly. Diana did as she was told and placed her hands where indicated, feeling the force of Meg’s abdomen struggling to get the baby out, despite there not being enough room yet. Her belly was rock hard, and Diana couldn’t help but lightly stroke it, loving the feel of her form below the dress.

“Meg, at the next contraction, I want you just to try to relax and breathe through it, okay hun, don’t push, okay? I’m going to try to stretch you a little more to help make this easier.” _This is so strange_, he thought fleetingly, as he massaged his girlfriend’s bare, straining pussy within her now crotchless tights, as her favorite professor massaged her belly. Meg lolled her head back, rolling the base of her skull and her glorious head of red hair against the teacher’s chest, her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed with pain. He caught a flash of a look on the woman’s face, and thought perhaps she was enjoying the feeling.

Diana was indeed revelling in the sensation of Meg’s head rocking against her breasts, more than she could even admit to herself. Meg’s hair still retained some the scent of the jasmine shampoo she had used the night before, and as the girl tossed and writhed, she could glimpse the length of her white neck, and a peek of her full, milky bosoms beneath the collar of her dress. She looked down across her giant belly, and saw the look on Paul’s face as he worked her opening, and knew he could read her emotions. _Oh, fuck. Well, there goes my career, I guess._ Just then, Meg’s sounds became more urgent and higher pitched, and she bucked her hips, kicking her feet out, “Aaaaayyyyyyeeeeee! Oh god, it hurts, it hurts! OOOOOOHHHH!”

Paul met her eyes, and thought to himself, _Meg was far more comfortable when she was being stimulated. Everything became more pliable and helped the process go more smoothly. Here, at least, is a person who may be willing to give her what she needs while I do the same from down here._

“Ms. Gadot?”

“Please, call me Diana,” she said, smiling. “At this point, I think we should all be on a first name basis.”

“Okay, uh, Diana,” he replied. “Uhm… I don’t know how to properly ask this, but I need you to stimulate Meg’s nipples, while I rub her clit and stretch her out.”

“Oh, uh, ummm,” Diana responded, blushing.

“Just, um, stretch out the top of the dress and put your hands into her bra. Take her nipples between your fingers and just lightly twist them and pinch them a bit.”

“Ugh, sure…” she said, following his instructions. Meg’s breasts felt amazing, large, full, and slightly taut, as her milk had already come in. She grasped them in both hands, massaging them, feeling around for the nipples. Discovering them after a moment, large and firm, she rolled them between her fingertips, her hands becoming soaked with Meg’s milk. Her pulse quickened, heart beating as if trying to escape her chest, feeling ashamed of being so turned on.

“oooooOOOOOOOHHHHH!” Meg cried as the contraction swelled. Diana’s hands firmly cupped around her breasts helped to anchor her in place, and Paul began to stroke her clit and massage the area around her labia, warming and stretching, finally feeling Meg begin to open a bit more. She started to grunt again, and he said, “Don’t push, don’t push love!”

“I have to! I have to! Ugh Ugh ugh uuuuhhhhhhhhnnnnnggg huh uh errrrr!” she pulled her knees up to either side of her belly. The shift slipped the baby’s head forward a little bit more, the skin around the crown completely taut, white with the stress. “Aaaghh aaagggh uuhhh!” she grunted and struggled.

“Please, love, please, I don’t want you to rip!”

Meg paused for a moment, and looked at him across her belly, whimpering, “Kiss me, Paul! I need you to kiss me to help open me up!”

“I can’t, love, I need to work on stretching you! I can’t do both from this angle.”

“OOOhhhh Paul, Paul P - uuuhhh uhhh!” she said, struggling, voice wavering with strain, as she desperately tried to stop pushing, but her muscles kept forcing the baby down. “OW ow ow - oh my god, it burns, it burns!! Owww! Fuck, I think I might be tearing inside!”

“Oh, babe, oh no!” he said, terrified as a small trickle of blood leaked out around the baby’s head. “It’s okay, love, you’re okay. That’s normal with a big baby.”

His eyes implored Diana, but he couldn’t make himself say the words. Diana nodded and leaned down, kissing Meg behind her ear, trailing gentle kisses and licks down her neck. The laboring woman shuddered, relaxing slightly, vocalizations a little less panicked.. She turned her head towards Diana’s face, and Diana leaned down and began to kiss her gently. Meg moaned into her lips, and Diana thought she might just cum right there. She was unable to stop herself from slipping her tongue in Meg’s mouth and kissing her more deeply, as Meg returned the embrace in earnest. She groaned long and low into Diana’s mouth, and Paul let out a sigh. He could see that the professor was turned on, and that Meg herself was really into it. He felt his cock begin to harden, watching them kiss and moan. He stroked Meg’s clit gently, running his finger lightly along the inside of her opening, all the way around, and found that she was finally beginning to open up.

“It’s working, it’s working!” he called, as Meg’s moans became more pleasure and less pain with each stroke of his hand along her opening. 

Diana glanced up at him, warily grinning, even as her mouth still covered his wife’s. He shrugged, and she felt like that was permission enough, so she began massaging her breasts more roughly. Meg began to roll her hips, this time in pleasure, at the feel of the woman’s touch. Paul felt her lips relax even more, and even noted additional moisture around the baby’s head as it slowly stretched her further. Her prior contraction had eased up, and now she was simply making out with her favorite professor. He rubbed his crotch, unable to help himself, turned on incredibly by the sight. He hoped Meg could forgive him, but she rather seemed to enjoy herself now.

He massaged the inside of her thighs, which he knew she liked, and could feel her tension come back as another contraction began. Since her opening was doing a bit better, he decided to reach around and begin to massage her ass and lower back, hoping to add more comfort. His face came close to her belly, and he couldn’t resist giving her a kiss, as she began making out with Diana more lustily. She actually stopped rubbing her belly for a moment and used one hand to hike up her skirt, exposing the bare skin of her belly, then reached up with both hands and surprisingly tore open the neck of her dress a bit more. Her nursing bra was a front clasp and she unlatched it, pulling open her dress further so that her large breasts were exposed.

He licked along her belly, one hand still massaging her ass, as he reached down and freed his cock from his jeans, no longer caring what Diana thought. She was clearly just as into this as the both of them were. He felt like a perv, but instead of massaging her clit with his fingers, he leaned up, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, and suckled her, as he rubbed the head of his cock over her clit, his pre-cum now oozing out around her opening, adding additional lubrication. As his lips clamped around the hard bud of her nipple, her contraction crested, and he could feel the strength of their force against his own belly as he curled his body over hers to nurse from her. With the hand that had been kneading the breast Paul now had in his mouth, Diana began to massage Meg’s scalp, running her fingers roughly through her thick hair.

“oooooOOOOOHHHH!” Meg began to moan, pulling her knees up higher, hands behind each thigh. She continued to kiss Diana as she pushed, and now her body was able to interpret the intense sensations as pleasure rather than pain, as the baby’s head finally began to fully crown, the sensations odd as Paul rutted against her clit and opening. “MMmmmmm, fuuuuuck!” she said, as the third baby’s head began to stimulate her g-spot as its siblings had before. “Oh, god, this feels soooo good, you two! Thaaaa…” her thanks were cut off by her body spontaneously pushing, her vocalizations returning to the moaning and grunting of a wild animal, but this time in pleasure, as she pushed, rather than pain, as the baby moving forcefully down from inside and Paul’s cock gliding over her vulva from the outside caused her to begin to come hard as she bore down. Despite his earlier directions to Diana, Paul leaned up to kiss Meg on the mouth, rather than focusing on the baby emerging from her birth canal. Seeing this, Diana leaned back a little to give him space, watching them from close range, continuing to run her fingers through Meg’s thick auburn hair. She felt near to orgasm herself, despite not having her clit or vagina directly stimulated. This was the hottest thing she’d ever seen in her life, and she couldn’t believe she was in the middle of participating in it. For the moment, she didn’t give a shit if she lost her job over this. She felt like it might just be worth it to experience the most intense, erotic, primal event of her entire life.

She watched the beautiful couple effectively make love in her lap as they birthed their third child, and gently removed her hand from Meg’s hair to reach into the gap between them to shove her hand into her own pants. She began to frantically massage her own clit, needing urgently to come.

Meg’s grunting became lower and more abrupt, as the baby’s head began to emerge from her passage, pushing against the shaft of its father’s cock, which still glided against her clit and lips. Her pussy was stretching easily now, opening wide as the baby stroked against her nerve endings from inside. She continued to kiss her lover as she pushed, and it was only when he felt a gush of wetness splash against his crotch that he realized that the baby’s head was nearly out. Some amniotic fluid had surged with that last push, and his crotch was now completely drenched once more, just as it had been that morning. She whimpered as he detached from their kiss, but realized once he sat back that their baby’s head was almost out.

“Paaaauuulll! The baby’s almost heeeerrre! And the stretch feels incredible!” she sobbed with glee. She couldn’t believe how near she was to coming again from her third birth of the day. “I’m so cloooose, love, soooo cloooose!” she said, a little frustrated for once as the contraction began to ease up again. She looked back up with eager eyes at Diana, who leaned down and began to kiss her lustily once more, squeezing one of Meg’s breasts so roughly that milk began to spray out into the room while she furiously rubbed her own clit. Diana was thankful of the intense arch of Meg’s back as she grew closer to cumming herself, as it gave her just enough room to keep stroking her clit. 

Paul renewed his attention to Meg's clitoris, and applied perineal support with a cloth as another contraction began on the heels of the prior one. Meg’s back arched even more, belly thrust forward, legs jackknifing back, pulling herself even wider, as Diana’s excitement increased her own. They began to moan into one another’s mouths, hungrily and wetly kissing as they climaxed together, and as she pushed and grunted, bucking her hips, she finally pushed the baby’s head from her opening with a gush of fluids as she came. Meg realized that Paul was jerking himself off with his other hand while he stroked her clit, and he came hard all over her belly as the baby’s head burst forth.

“Oh my god, oh my fucking god,” Meg laughed giddily, sounding delirious, as she saw the back of her baby’s head begin to rotate at her opening, moving into exactly the right angle for her to deliver the shoulders, and could feel it wiggle eagerly within her, trying to get out, as Paul grunted and sputtered, splattering her belly with his hot semen, coming long and hard.

Diana spoke again, breathing heavily, as she removed her hand from her pants, resting it on Meg’s shoulder, trying not to touch her with her wetness. “Oh, god, Meg - there it is! There’s your baby!” She winked at Paul in congratulations, not knowing how to express what she felt. “It won’t be long now.”

Paul looked at his girlfriend, mortified that he’d made such a mess with his orgasm, and began to wipe her belly off with a towel. Meg laughed at his efforts. “You ridiculous man,” she said, more clear-headed than she’d been in the last 20 minutes. “We are aaaall a fucking meeeessss! OOOOhhhh, here comes another!”

She smelled the scent of Diana’s juices on her prof’s fingers at her shoulder, and decided to distract herself by suckling them while she pushed. As her vagina opened, her throat became more open, and Diana gasped in shock at how far Meg sucked her fingers into her mouth, her agile tongue lapping up her pussy juice. Using her fingers like a pacifier, she muffled her grunting allowing Diana’s fingers to completely fill her mouth, and she struggled and strained to move the baby’s shoulders out. This proved hard once again, this baby being much bigger than the other two, and she soon became tired and impatient, whimpering fruitlessly around Diana’s digits as she found she was having trouble moving the baby further. She knew instinctively that it was time to change positions.

Paul noticed her struggling as well, and motioned for Diana to help him move her. Meg whimpered as her professor delicately removed her fingers from her mouth, and Diana kissed her the head as she sat up behind the laboring woman, arms under Meg’s armpits, as Paul helped swing her legs around, keeping the baby’s head angled up to protect it from the window seat.

Even just shifting to an upright angle, Meg could feel gravity beginning to work. She moaned as she felt the pressure intensify once more, but hand cradling the baby’s head with both hands to help support its weight. Otherwise, she knew its heavy body would slide out too quickly, surely causing her to tear badly. “HHUUUHHNNNN… Oh my god!” she gasped. “Soooo much pressure!”

“Hold on, babe, don’t push for a sec,” Paul said, helping her to shift her legs with the large head dangling between them.

“Uhhhnng uhnnnggg!” she began to grunt again feeling her internal muscles beginning to spontaneously push despite her holding the baby gently but firmly in place in her opening, both hands reaching down between her legs, her contracting belly still protruding hard and round, the energetic surges visible. She began huffing to try to keep from pushing before they were able to reposition her, but the fetal ejection reflex was strong, “Hoo hoo hoooo hoooo-ooooo! FWOOO FWOOO FWOOOOOO! NNNNNNNNGGG! HUUUUUHHHNNN! I can’t stop pushing! I can’t stop pushing!”

“Do you think you could kneel up here on the pillows, get on hands and knees? Might be a little slower than just standing?” he asked, his face close to hers to draw her attention.

She nodded, responding only, “NNNNGGGG! Uh uh uh uh huh huh huh huh,” as she began to pant in earnest again. She allowed herself to be moved, unable to do so herself, as all her muscles were locked into pushing, grunting uncontrollably. She was unable to think on her own at the moment, focusing solely on keeping the baby inside just a moment longer to birth it more safely. She felt it shift a little farther out, once shoulder clearing her pelvic bone where it had been stuck, and she cried out long and low, urgent to be done with the whole thing.

Paul said to Diana over Meg’s back, once they were able to get her back up onto all fours on the cushions, “Why don’t you kiss her some more? She seems to really like that.” Diana laughed out loud in response, and Meg even giggled nervously amidst her groaning and struggling.

Diana peered directly into Meg’s green eyes, pulling her focus to her own perfect hazel gaze, and away from the agony of her opening. “Shall we, favorite student?” she asked, smiling at Meg as she blearily grinned back between huffs. She took Meg’s face in both hands and brought her mouth to her student’s, giving her another deep kiss, which became more lustful the longer their lips locked. Diana couldn’t help but notice how her impressive breasts hung pendulously, swaying with every shift of Meg’s laboring body. Diana knelt before her in the window sill as they kissed and couldn’t resist cupping and gently caressing her breasts while they continued passionately making out, every one of Meg’s moans getting lost against Diana’s tongue and lips. Meg released her hold on the baby, allowing Paul to support the head, knowing he had everything well in hand, both metaphorically and physically, 

Stationed behind Meg’s kneeling form, Paul supported the baby’s head with one hand while he slathered more Vitamin E oil around her opening, lubricating and massaging her tissues to help her stretch more and deliver the shoulders. She winced at his touch when his finger prodded gently at her opening before pushing inside carefully, so he could stretch her out a little further. He slowly and attentively slid his finger around the baby’s neck inside her canal, causing her to grunt in pain into Diana’s hot mouth, eliciting a groan of desire from her professor. Finding no cord, he said, “Okay, baby, at your next contraction, or orgasm, whichever comes first, just go ahead and push. The baby’s almost here and I’m applying counter-pressure to both the baby and your rectum to hopefully prevent any tearing, okay?” he asked from behind her. She pulled her mouth away from Diana long enough to look over her shoulder and nod.

Meg swayed her hips to and fro, the baby’s head and her anus at face height to Paul, partially in ecstasy as she returned to kissing to Diana, and partially to help bring the baby’s body down farther and help it round the last bend in her pelvis, but also a bit to taunt Paul, now that she knew he and Diana were both really into giving her orgasms as she birthed. Paul chuckled, knowing she was also teasing him, giddy with happiness now that the whole ordeal was nearly over.  
He pressed his hands around her labia, gently massaging her to open up further, as she and Diana resumed making out. Her professor embraced her hungrily, as she gave into feelings and lusts that she’d never known she had. As Meg pressed her tongue into her mouth, Diana began to fondle her breasts more roughly, rolling her erect nipples with her fingers, and pressing her breasts together, then alternately squeezing them, her milk spurting in small gushes into Diana’s hands. Meg moaned deeply, enjoying her rough play, leaning forward and pressing her breasts harder into Diana’s grasp before rocking back towards Paul’s face while she sensually grunted and pushed.

Paul provided gentle counter-pressure, Meg’s belly clenching dramatically as the contraction strengthened and her back curved slightly inward as she began to push steadily. “Pew,” she puffed, releasing her breath against Diana’s mouth at the end of each short burst, “Pew, Pew, pew, uuuu-UUUUUUhhhhhnnnnnn!” she finally gave in and focused solely on birthing and not how amazing her instructor’s lips and tongue had been in her own.

Stroking her clit once more with his thumb as the baby pressed against her nerve bundle inside, one shoulder rotated and surged against her gspot as it slid out farther, Paul said, “You’re doing perfect babe, slow and steady!” Meg rolled her hips as the intense sensation of the baby mashing against her gspot caused her to let out a low, deep moan, as she felt close to cumming again, the stretch intense as she pushed.

The baby was finally moving down, but it was still very large, and despite how aroused she was, she was getting exhausted. Meg looked back up at Diana, eyes beseeching between grunting pushes, and Diana obliged, smiling, as she lowered her head and sucked one of Meg’s large nipples into her mouth. Meg cried out in surprise, pushing hard suddenly, as a gush of sweet, hot milk filled Diana’s mouth and spilled down her chin. The sight of her gorgeous professor’s face dripping with her own breast milk, lips wrapped around her nipple, sent her over the edge. Meg finally climaxed again, long and hard, as the baby slid easily out in a burst of fluids into Paul’s waiting arms as she gasped in ecstasy.

Just then, they heard a kick at the door, followed by another sharper one. The door swung in, its lock broken, and a security guard stepped in, weapon raised. What he saw there, he would never see the likes of again. A beautiful professor, blouse and chin covered in breastmilk, a semi-nude woman with pendulous belly and breasts on all fours still wearing tights and part of her dress, both of which had been torn to gain better access, and from between her legs, an umbilical cord stretched to the largest newborn he’d ever seen, held in the hands of some poor schmuck with his dick out, covered in blood and birthing fluids. The guard wasn’t sure what he was looking at, but he knew it wasn’t dangerous, so he lowered his weapon.

“Officer,” Diana started, “I can explain…”

“Ma’am … don’t worry about it. I ...uhh ...I’ve been with my wife at the birth of three out of four of our kids. I know how weird shit can get.” He looked at the newborn in Paul’s arms, the two babies already swaddled atop the desks, and the beautiful redhead, panting and swaying. “Why don’t I just call you and ambulance?” he asked, beginning to step out into the hall.

“Thhaaaank you, oooofficer,” Meg said, pushing despite herself, and the baby’s placenta plopped out onto Paul’s lap. If he hadn’t just been through all the shit he’d been through, he was sure he would have thrown up, but given everything, he figured it was Murphy’s Law.

“Well, darling… looks like our surprise triplet is a girl. What do you want to name her?” Paul asked. 

“Diana, I think, is a good name.” She said, gazing with half-lidded, lustful eyes at her professor, who blushed bright pink. She swung her leg over the cord and placenta so she could sit back on her haunches in the window seat, as Paul handed the baby to her to nurse from the other full breast. She gasped voluptuously as the baby’s gums latched onto her for the first time, leaning over to give Paul his own deep, satisfied kiss. “Diana Pauline, perhaps?” she asked, grinning ridiculously. Everyone just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally named Meg's Women and Gender Studies Diana Gadot as a placeholder, but as I think the woman who inspired her is insanely gorgeous, I thought I'd just leave it as is. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the comments!


End file.
